The sound of clouds
by ChainsOfChoices
Summary: With his real potential unlocked and forced to restart his life away from Konoha where can Naruto Uzumaki find a place where he can really be free and not just a weapon or an outcast.AU, Ooc, Naruto/Samui/Tayuya, Small X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or Bleach… yet… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA….**

**AN:** _This is an AU story in which Naruto and the others are 15 years old when they get out of the academy, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Naruto will have their Shippuden attires well, Naruto just a couple of chapters and Akamaru has also his Shippuden size. They started academy at the age of 11 and finished at 15. Danzo and the others only know Kushina is the mother of Naruto due to his kekkei genkai but they don't know who his father is. Well, I think that's all so let's begin._

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Prologue_

(October 10th, 5 years after the Kyuubi attack – Konoha Streets)

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked through the streets of Konoha towards the apartment of the "demon brat", Naruto Uzumaki. Five years ago the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into his own son, born the same day. His secret wife, Kushina Uzumaki was the previous container but only her friends knew it, during the birth of Naruto something made the seal broke, something which knowone knew what the hell was supposed to be. Today Naruto reached the age of five, the age in which the Uzumaki's kekkei genkai activated.

Uzumaki's kekkei genkai was special. The legend said they came from the Rikudou Sennin, creator of ninjutsu. The legends about Rikudou Sennin said he created the moon with his own kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan gave him affinity to all the elements and control over ying and yang but also he could separate his soul into different bodies. The Uzumaki Clan didn't have the Rinnegan but they could "give" a piece of their souls and make it a zampakuto.

Zampakutos are swords with life and will, they have three stages. The first one is the sealed, they looked like a normal sword. The second was the shikai. For the shikai the owner of the zampakuto had to call his sword's name. The shikai gave them unique forms and abilities to the zampakuto, for example Kushina's zampakuto had the appearance of chains coming from their body. And finally was the bankai, the bankai's activation was the same as the shikai but the sword had another form and name, the abilities of the shikai were enhanced.

Sarutobi carried a special scroll as his present to Naruto, it contained his parents' techniques, but first he needed the training with the zampakuto so he would be begging' to learn the Rasengan. He told the boy about his heritage and the Kyuubi two years ago, since the he became more serious and started to learn with Rin, one of Minato's student and Naruto's mother figure, how to use chakra. Since the day he was born he ordered Rin to watch the boy closely, since always they behaved as a mother and son.

He reached the apartment and knocked the door, a small boy with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek opened the door. He had a huge smile on his face and he screamed "Jiji!". The Hokage gave him a hug and his present before saying "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

The boy looked at the scroll before open it and stared at the strange mark written on it without knowing what was. "It's a special scroll, it has sealed a lot more inside, the scrolls inside have written all the techniques of your father." the Hokage explained. "But, before learning the Rasengan you have to learn how to use your kekkei genkai."

"That's unfair, jiji." the boy simply said as he made appear a scroll bigger than him. "How did I do that and what is this for, it only has names written on it!".

"You did it because you used chakra without knowing it and that's the fox summoning contract. You have to sign it writing your name with your blood and then leave a mark of your fingertips. When you do that you will be able to make foxes appear."

Without thinking it a second time Naruto bit his thumb and made what the Hokage said. "Now how I do foxes appear.". Anyone who knew Naruto a bit would understand the way he acted, whenever he saw something he wanted to learn he would learn it.

"Do this hand seals and then put some of your blood in the ground" the Hokage made the hand seals slowly so Naruto could learn them. After repeating them a couple of times the boy tried it, a smoke barrier covered a small orange fox. The fox looked to Naruto before jumping to his arms. "Well, for your age that's very good even that it doesn't talk. But, now come with me your trainer is waiting for you."

(Timeskip: 6 years later – Konoha's Council)

"His talent is simply amazing, he is highly talented in kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, he has a normal level of genjutsu and he already can summon the biggest foxes. He has some problems with the chakra control but he could fix it if he trains more. He even managed to learn the Rasengan in a week and maybe in some more months he could unlock another element. He is very smart and imaginative, he's level is the one of a low Jonin, I have no doubt, in some years he will have the level of a Kage." Said a purple haired ANBU.

"Very good, Yugao. I hope that will convice you to let him go to the academy, Danzo.". Hiruzen Sarutobi was in a council meeting trying to let Naruto go to the academy so he could become a Konoha shinobi.

"That demon only will bring us the destruction, he will be another Orochimaru and destroy everything to have power. If he goes to the academy he will have a Memory Blocking Seal so he wouldn't remember anything non necessary like his kekkei genkai or his training. Anyone who is with me raise your hands." a man of the Hokage's age whith the right side of his body covered in bandages. Almost all the council raised their hands, the idea of another Orochimaru but with the power of the Kyuubi scared everyone in the village. "We won, Hiruzen."

The Hokage was angry, very angry. If he could tell them who Naruto's father was they would be pleased of having him on the village but there was no way to change anything now. _'Minato... if you were still alive...'_

(Timeskip: 4 years later – Chunin Exams Second Stage)

"Two" said a redhead woth a cold voice. He then looked to the one who picked the number one, Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi Hatake gulped, he knew Naruto wasn't ready to fight Gaara and he would end up killed or releasing the Kyuubi.

"Okay *cough* that leaves us like this *cough*" said Hayate and showed a paper with the matches written on it. Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of the Sand, Shikamaru Nara vs Temari, Shino Aburame vs Kankuro and Sasuke Uchiha vs the winner of the Neji Hyuuga vs Dosu. "Now you got *cough* a month to prepare for *cough* *cough* the last exam. You can you *cough* to search some to *cough* train you.". Hayate disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi walked to Naruto but the Hokage arrived first. "Naruto, I've need you in my office as fast as you can, you are goint to meet your trainers." said Hiruzen before disappearing into a large amount of smoke shocking everyone, specially the Konoha shinobis. _'What are they going to do ...?.'_

(Hokage's Office)

Naruto opened the door to see the Hokage talking with a purlpe-haired woman dressed like an ANBU and a old man with a large scroll on his back. "Naruto, take your shirt of." Naruto did so and everyone in the room saw the three seals naruto had, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal blocked by the Five Elements Seal and the Memory Blocking Seal. Jiraiya removed the Five Elements Seal making Naruto spit blood. Then the Toad Sage removed the Memory Blocking Seal. The blonde looked to the ANBU and whispered "Yugao-sensei..." before losing conciousness.

"He should rest a couple of days, removing two seals that powerful ithe same day is very dangerous for the body." explained Jiraiya. "Then we will start the training." The Hokage nodded.

**AN:** _Well here's the prologue, not too good and without Naruto's life becouse of my lazyness but flashbacks of Naruto's past will be soon. Leave a review if you want._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** As i said in the prologue I don't own Naruto or Bleach... Shit!**

**AN:** Wow, ten reviews, I expected one lol. Well, I am going to answer some of your reviews because I feel lazy to write more lol.

**tobi is a good boy777: **I will try but I don't have too much time and I am preparing another story with a Badass Naruto x Young Konan and in my mind sounds freaking awesome and I can't contain it much longer.

**tafion:** You have your answers in this chapter, also if anyone has any question I will answer it.

**hollowed despair:** No Naruto/Yugito in this story, she will do something very big but they won't have a close relationship, besides with two girls Naruto has enough.

**AN:** So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read and favorited, The sound of clouds chapter one begins...not yet...a liter more... NOW!

_(Konoha's Hospital – Room 567, 2 days later)_

The Toad Sage looked to the sleeping boy, after the day his memories were sealed he had worked to break it and it seemed to work but he didn't know if there would be drawbacks, maybe he would never remember everything, maybe the memories would flood him... maybe he would never wake up... He didn't knew why Danzo would want a good weapon like he thought to be forced to restart without memories, the old man feared Naruto or maybe he wanted to test if he would become strong again...

"He saw he couldn't make him his personal weapon, that's why he sealed his power." Said the Third Hokage as he walked through the door. "He has a idea of a Konoha where he decides what is good and what is wrong and for destroy what he thinks is wrong he wanted Naruto, after all the Kyuubi is the ultimate source of power."

"If he really wanted a perfect Konoha the he would never do a thing like that." Finished the Sannin without knowing Danzo has watching him through his Telescope Technique.

_(Naruto's Mind – 4 years ago)_

"You shouldn't blame yourself for her death, Naruto-kun. She made a choice and if they attacked you she would be acting the same way you are acting now."

Naruto and Yugao were in the grave of Rin. It was October 11th and she just got buried, the rain fell over a kneeling down Naruto who was crying since yesterday. Rin sacrificed herself so he could escape from the beating.

"I know but inside there's something telling me it's my fault... and the other voice tells me to kill everyone who laid a finger on her, I think it's Kyuubi and if I try to ignore it... It screams and then I remember what happened and I just can't stand it.". Yugao gasped, if the boy listened to the Kyuubi now Konoha would disappear...

"**It's their fault, every ANBU was looking to the Uchiha heir. The clans are trying to kill you thinking nothing happened and if you don't act then I will but then Konoha will meet something worse than the Kyuubi. You can't ignore me I'm you..."** said a distorted voice inside Naruto's head. **"I'm your inner darkness, give to me and Rin will be avenged..."**

_(Konoha's Hospital)_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, that was the last of his memories and now everything seemed different. He looked to his left, there was Jiraiya, his godfather, a man who only knew from Hokage's stories when he was younger. He didn't looked specially strong but he was one man army, maybe stronger than the Sarutobi clan head.

"OK boy, get up and go to your house, have a shower and whatever you want, medics says you should not train but you got one month and you don't even can call your sword so better if we speed up this now. At seven I want you in the training ground 72, your hot sensei will be there as well so see ya later.". And with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

'_I just remember everything and he wants me to train, what kind of godfather he is...' _

_(Training Ground 72)_

Naruto entered to the training ground 72, he left the jacked of his jumpsuit in his house after have a shower, at least he didn't look so... stupid, ready to be killed?... that is not important. He sat on meditation position, he could not sense anyone and he remembered how he called his sword for first time.

[Flashback]

Naruto was in a place full of black, yellow and red skyscrapers with a forest sunk into a crystal clear lake but some of the trees were over it. He looked where he was, the edge of a skyscraper of red color, one of the biggest ones. Behind his back was a hooded man. He took of his hood showing the face blue eyes with black hair reaching his neck.

"So you are my zampakuto." Said Naruto with a smirk. "Would you please tell me your name."

"Why should I give you my power. Your world is unstable, every day it constantly changes and the rain doesn't stop, even if is a little there's every day." Black energy covered his right hand making a black sword with a kanji for "complete" and with a chain in the end. " You have no right to be my master."

"You know it's ironic that the shikai says complete, that means you are as unstable as this world. But I think more than unstable that is ironic... is there any irony in the other swords too?" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

The man disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. His free hand wrapped around his neck, the man raised Naruto up. His expression was angry. "How are you going to survive if you only think in stupid things, let's prove it." He threw Naruto of the building to a certain death.

The blond twisted in the air, put chakra into his feet and have himself impulse enough to reach the building. "Whoa, I thought it was just a joke but I can use chakra in the air. So that is the power of the Shinigami."

The man appeared again in front of Naruto with the sword pointing to his neck. "Never ignore your enemy. Getsuga Tensho." Black energy came from the sword and hit Naruto on his chest making him fly till he choked a building. The man was in front of him again in the middle of the air. This time the sword hit Naruto in the stomach without touching any vital organ.

"You know, you are pretty aggressive considering that if I die you too as well." Naruto had pain reflected in his face but the man was now inexpressive. "You are right, I got no reason to be considered your master. But, I want to be the one who weilds you in battle to protect everyone who is important to me."

In the face of the man turned into a smile. "That is the answer. Tensa Zangetsu, that is my name."

[Flashback End]

"Tensa Zangetsu" whispered Naruto making his shikai appear. "Well it seems that I am already complete."

"Very good Naruto-kun." said Yugao making her entrance, surounded by a swirl of leaves. "We can begin your training now."

**AN:** And that's basicly chapter one, I'm a little angry because a expert magician attacked me and made it disappear once so that is the reason why it is smaller than the prologue, next chapter Naruto vs Gaara and all that.

Leave a review if you want, if someone forces your aim for the balls.


End file.
